The Spring Festival
by MiaraElerina
Summary: Yavien, youngest daughter of Lord Elrond, lives in that great city with her twin brothers and their human adopted brother Estel. They live together happily as a family, but now Legolas of the Woodland Realm is to return to Rivendell for the Spring Festival. What will that mean for Yavien and her brothers? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction that I've actually published, but I may have more coming. Please excuse any mistakes, but other than that, I really hope that you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but Yavien, Baimeldir, Thanguron and Faeleth are mine.**

* * *

***(Yavien P.O.V)***

"Estel! Come back here!" I giggled as my adoptive brother dodged away from me yet again, running out into the courtyard, giggling like mad. I had been chasing Estel for about half an hour. The young boy had woken me up by hitting me with a pillow, and starting a pillow war between us.

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see my twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, walk into the room, wearing identically evil grins on their faces. I was rather annoyed that my older sister, Arwen, had left me alone with the prankster twins. However, being the youngest child of four had its advantages. But when Estel had been introduced into the family, the title of the youngest was passed down to him.

"You seem to be having fun." Elladan said, smirking. I glared at him and walked over to them. Elrohir backed away slightly, glancing behind him to see if the door was still open. I pointed at him.

"Don't you dare, Ro, don't you even dare." I growled. Elrohir looked back at me with a scared expression on his face.

"You know, for our youngest sister, you can be terrifying!" The twin said, smiling a bit. I glared, and turned to Elladan.

"You are helping me get our younger brother. He owes me a pillow fight." I said, smiling evilly. Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"By which you mean?" He queried. I grinned.

"By which I mean you're going to hold him down and I'm going to hit him with a pillow." I said. "What did you think I meant?"

The twins grinned at one another and nodded. There was the sound of small footsteps coming from the courtyard, and a small voice piped up.

"Tired?" I heard Estel ask. I span around and ran towards him, making the nine-year-old jump and squeal in surprise. I caught him around the waist and pulled him close, tickling him into submission.

"Not even a little bit, _penneth_." I growled playfully into his ear as he squealed and tried to break free. I looked over my shoulder. "Dan, Ro!" I called. The twins ran over with a pillow that had been sitting on a nearby chair and held the human boy down. I grabbed the pillow and hit Estel with it. "That's for this morning." I laughed, swatting the boy with the pillow again.  
Estel giggled and struggled again, only to be hit again. The twins, who were holding the boy down, laughed and began tickling our adoptive brother, who began squealing and calling for _ada_. It wasn't long before his shouts were answered.

"Alright, leave him alone. You all need to get ready for dinner, and Estel is filthy." Came a voice from behind us. The twins and I looked up guiltily and Estel, naturally, grinned at his savior.

"_Ada!"_ He cried, finally breaking free and running to hide behind Elrond. Peering out from behind the elven lord's legs, Estel looked at me and poked out his tongue. I replied just the same, making the boy giggle. Elrond turned to his foster son.

"Go get cleaned up, you're filthy." He growled with a smile, pushing the boy towards the door. After Estel left, our father turned to us. We were snickering quietly, but as he turned we stopped and hid our smiles. "You three clean up as well." Elrond said.

"Yes, _ada._"I replied, grinning. I ran over to the big tree that grew near my room and began climbing up to my room. I always did this when I was wearing anything that didn't restrict my movement too much.

Once inside my room, I cleaned up and changed out of my outside gear into an aquamarine dress with silver trim. I remembered my mother wearing it, almost an age ago. Elrond had said that it was her favorite dress. I smiled faintly, thinking back to when I had last seen my mother wear this dress. She had been beautiful.  
There was a sudden knock at the door, and I jumped. I stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to admit Baimeldir, my best friend in Imladris. I smiled.

"Hey, Meldi." I said, letting him walk in. I walked over to one of the chairs in my room and sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"A letter arrived from Greenwood just before. Lord Elrond thought you might want to read it." Baimeldir said, handing me the letter. "Lord Elrond says that dinner is almost ready so you might want to read that quickly." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, thank you, Baimeldir." I grinned. The elf bowed and left the room, closing the door. I unfolded the letter, settling into the chair.

_Lord Elrond,_

_ As you know, the Spring Festival is coming up and, as much as I would love to attend, unfortunately my duties prevent me from doing so. However, I thought that it would be a good idea to send Legolas in my stead. I am very sorry that I will not be able to attend the festival yet again mellon-nín, but as the current situation in Greenwood is getting worse, I have no choice but to stay. I also feel that it would be better if Legolas stayed with you for a time, as it __is__ far too dangerous for him to remain. He has been put under enormous strain in the past few __weeks __and __I think that it would be better for Yavien and Legolas to see each other again._

_My sincerest apologies,_

_Thranduil, King of Greenwood_

I had to read through the letter three times for the message to sink in. Our best friend was coming back. Legolas was coming to Rivendell for the Spring Festival. I took a deep breath, put the letter down and stood up to go down to dinner.  
As I entered the dining hall, Elrond looked up at me.

"Well?" He asked. Elladan, Elrohir and Estel looked up as he spoke. I looked at my father and smiled. He raised an eyebrow.

"When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I believe." Elrond said with a smile. I nodded and sat down, still smiling.

"What's going on?" Elladan asked. I glanced at Elrond before looking back at Dan.

"You'll find out tomorrow." I said slyly, before starting on my dinner.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to an attack in the form of a little human boy. Estel burst into my room and jumped onto my bed, shaking me and shouting.

"YAVIEN, GET UP! Dan and Ro told me to wake you up. _Ada_ says breakfast's almost ready and he wants to talk to you. GET UP!"

"Estel!" I grumbled as he pulled the blankets off me. I reached for the blankets and tried to pull them back over myself, but at that moment, the twins decided to walk in. Elladan rushed to the bed and sat on the blankets so that I couldn't pull them back up. I sat up slowly, glaring at him as he grinned.

"Come on, little sister, _ada_ wants to talk to you about today." Dan said, flashing another infuriating grin at me. I flopped back down and groaned.

"_Gen ú-velin." _ I growled. I heard the twins laugh. Estel huffed.

"That's mean." He grumbled. That just made Elladan laugh harder.

"Don't worry, Estel, she's just upset that we told you to jump on her. Go down, get breakfast and tell father that she's coming." Elrohir said, reassuring the boy as Elladan's laughing began to subside. I heard small footsteps cross the room and heard the door open and close. I lifted my head up to glare at the twins.

"_Gen ú-velin." _ I said again. This time Elrohir grinned.

"Which one?"

"Both of you!" I said, a grin spreading over my face as I sat up and threw a pillow at Elrohir, hitting him square in the face. His twin gave a shout of laughter and fell back on the bed, unable to help because he was laughing so hard. Elrohir was standing there with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that, little sister!" Elrohir stated, launching himself forward and picking up the pillow, before jumping onto the bed and hitting me with the pillow. I screamed in surprise and ducked under the covers.

"DAN!" I squealed, as Elrohir pulled the covers back and started tickling me. I turned away from the twin, and promptly fell off the bed. I scrambled to my feet as my brothers looked at one another and grinned. I knew what those smiles meant and stepped back as the twins moved towards me. "Dan, Ro," I began, warning the two of them to keep their distance.

"Come on, Yavien. You do realize that you started all of this, don't you?" Elladan said mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

"That was before I knew that _ada_ wanted to talk to me." I grumbled, turning and opening my wardrobe door. As I pulled out my favorite red dress with gold trim, something soft hit me in the back of the head. I turned slowly to see the twins staring at me, trying to contain their laughter. I smirked and bent down to pick the pillow up. Elladan backed up a bit.

"Yave, before you do anything, that wasn't either of – Ah!" Elladan staggered to the side as another pillow came flying into the room and hit him in the head. I could hear two people laughing outside the room, and crept over to the door, throwing the dress onto my bed. I flung the door open to see Estel standing outside, holding pillows in his hands. The child was laughing so hard that he was doubled over. Elrond stood behind him, covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Good morning, _iell-nín_! How did you sleep?" Elrond asked, amusement clear in his voice. I smirked at him. This morning wasn't anything new. In fact only the day before, Estel had been in a pillow fight with me. It was our family's way of keeping ourselves entertained.

"Just fine, thank you." I replied calmly, suppressing a grin. I was still holding the pillow that I had threatened to throw at the twins behind my back. Elrond smiled in understanding and pushed Estel behind him, just as I threw the pillow at my uncle. It hit the elf lord square in the chest and he stumbled back a little before picking it up and throwing it back at me. It flew right past me and I laughed.

"Your aim, it seems, is appalling, _ada_." I said, smirking.

"Unlike your own?" Elrond retaliated. I laughed.

"Very unlike my own!" I said, darting back into my room and pushing the twins out before anyone could throw anymore pillows at or (in my father's case) near me. "Now get out. I have to get dressed!"

I shut the door and walked over to my bed and pick up my dress. The material was soft and light, and the gold on the edges shone in the light. I smiled and walked over to the dresser on the other side of my room. After washing my face and hands, I changed out of my night-clothes and into my dress. I tied my hair back into several intricate braids, picked up Thranduil's letter just in case and left my room for breakfast.  
As I entered the dining hall, Elladan and Elrohir looked up and smirked. I glared and pointed at them.

"I swear, if you do or have done anything to my food, there won't be enough of either of you left to bury when I am done with you." I growled. The twins just smiled wider and went back to breakfast. I looked at my father in exasperation, and he nodded reassuringly to show that the twins hadn't tampered with anything. I sat down at the table and started eating. The cooks had made small honey cakes and fresh juice, along with some fruit and cheese.

"Yavien?" Estel asked. I looked up at the child and raised an eyebrow. Estel was frowning slightly as he looked up at me. "When is Legolas going to come back?"

The twins and I glanced at each other and I raised my eyebrows at the slightly. Elladan turned to the boy and cleared his throat.

"Well, Estel, we don't know exactly, but we're hoping that he comes back soon." He told the young human. I glanced at my father as he cleared his throat.

"Well, now that you have brought that up, Estel, I think it is time to tell you three that Legolas will be back sooner than you expect." He said.

"_Ada?_ What do you mean?" Elrohir said slowly. I grinned. Few were the times that I knew something that the twins didn't. Elladan glanced at all of us in turn.

"What's going on _ada?" _He asked. Elrond looked at me and nodded. I cleared my throat and picked up the letter from Mirkwood. Leaning over to Elrohir, I handed him the letter.

"You might want to read this." I said. Elrohir picked the letter up and opened it. His brothers came to stand behind him, reading the letter over his shoulder. I stifled a laugh as I watched their reactions. Elladan's eyes widened, Elrohir gasped and Estel squealed.

"Legolas is coming back!" He said, jumping up in the air. I giggled as he raced over and hugged me.

"How long have you known?" Elladan asked me.

"Since yesterday." I replied. I turned to Elrond and asked, "How long until they get here?"

"Pretty soon. They should be here within the next two hours." He answered. I finished of my breakfast and stood up. As I walked past Elrond, I bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, _ada._" I said, and walked out of the hall, heading to my room.

* * *

***(Legolas P.O.V)***

"Legolas?" I heard someone call.

I jumped slightly at the sound of my name. My two best friends, Thanguron and Faeleth, had been riding with me in silence for almost two hours, and any sound was enough to make me jump. I was nervous about going to Rivendell again but I had no idea why. I turned to my left to see Faeleth grinning. I realised that it was she who had spoken.

"Do feel that?" She asked. I faced back to the front, taking a deep breath. Now that I paid attention, I felt it. We were close enough to Rivendell to feel the power of it. I smiled.

"Yes, Fae. Now let us hurry. We don't want to be late!" I exclaimed, urging my horse forward. Suldal broke into a full gallop, racing ahead of both of my friends. I laughed as I heard Thanguron and Faeleth called out in surprise. My laughter mingled with the other's voices and carried on the wind as I raced along towards Imladris.

We reached the eastern cliff of Rivendell within an hour. I looked down at the Valley of Imladris, happiness swelling in my chest.

"Rivendell." Thanguron breathed. I looked over at my friends. They were both gazing at the valley on wonder, as if they'd never seen it before.

"Come on, _mellyn-nín_. Let us go, before we are late." I stated, riding down the path towards Rivendell.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue on this story, or should I leave it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! I will keep this story going, and I'll probably update every 2 weeks (If school decides _not_ to get in the way). Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy.**

* * *

***(Yavien P.O.V)***

I sat in my room, reading. I had been for quite some time, listening out for any call that might signify approaching riders. I set down my book and sighed. Elladan and Elrohir had promised to come and tell me when riders had been sighted, but it had been almost an hour and a half since I'd made them promise that.  
Almost as soon as I'd thought that, there was the sound of running footsteps and my door burst open. I looked up to see Elrohir standing in the doorway, breathless from running up all the stairs to my room.

"They are here!" He said, before running back out of the room and down the hall. I shot to my feet and ran out of my room after my brother, stopping at the top of the stairs and looking out the window. I could see three riders making their way down the path to the courtyard. I smiled and looked down the stairs. Elrohir was standing on the bottom step, looking up at me and grinning widely.

"Come, Vi," He called, using my nickname that he and his brother had given me. "We don't have all day!"

"I'm coming, Ro." I called back, hurrying down the stairs and following my brother into the courtyard and standing with my family. As soon as I made it out into the courtyard, the three riders that I had seen before rode through the gate stopped before us.  
The three dismounted and handed the reins over to the stable hands, before walking over to the five of us. Two of the three had long, brown hair and deep blue eyes. I recognised two of Legolas' best friends, Thanguron and Faeleth. The third rider was blond and had lighter blue eyes. I couldn't draw my eyes away from him.

"Legolas…" I breathed, smiling slightly. As if he had heard me, Legolas looked over at us. I blushed and looked down. I heard a soft laugh carried towards us by the wind.

"_Mae Govannen, _Legolas Thranduillion. It has been a long time since you last visited us, hasn't it?" My father said.

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" Said a melodious voice. I smiled, still looking down. "I have been longing to see my friends for quite some time, but due to the situation at home…"

"Your father did inform us of your situation, Legolas. But do not trouble yourself with those thoughts. For now, you can relax and be with your friends." Elrond said. I looked up at the party of three and caught Thanguron's eye. The elf smiled and winked. I smiled at him and looked over at Faeleth, who was also looking at me. Faeleth was sort of bouncing on her toes, eager to talk to the twins. I grinned.

"Well, Lord Elrond now that you mention it, we are rather weary from our travels." Legolas laughed slightly, glancing back at Faeleth. "I also think that Faeleth is _very_ eager to speak to the twins!"

At that, all of us laughed. Legolas caught my eye and I blushed again. He smiled and I grinned back. Turning his attention back to Elrond, Legolas cleared his throat.

"_Hîr nín,_ Than, Fae and I would like to go clean up after such a long journey, but we will join you for lunch if that is alright with you." He said. My father nodded and stepped aside, allowing Legolas, Thanguron and Faeleth to pass. He then turned to me.

"Yavien, would you show them to their rooms please?" He asked. I bowed and walked up the stairs after the Mirkwood elves. I smiled at them when they looked back at me, and they smiled back.

"Hello again, Yavien. It's been quite a while hasn't it?" Thanguron said. I nodded.

"Almost 30 years since you last visited us." I replied, leading the trio down the hall towards the guest bedrooms. Behind me, Legolas laughed quietly. I turned around. "What?"  
Legolas laughed again.

"The last time we visited, your father was very...ah...annoyed with Fae and your brothers having a prank war, remember?" He said. I turned back around.

"Of course I remember. I had been their first victim. However, father _had_ been in a very bad mood that day." I said, grinning. The other three laughed.  
When we arrived at the rooms, I turned to them.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable. The lunch bell should go in about two hours, so please get settled in and we'll see you down in the Hall." I said, bowing and walking back down the hall. I released a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding and as soon as I turned the corner, I ran back to my room. I burst through the door, closed it behind me and ran to my bed, jumping onto it with a grin on my face. My friends were back! I hadn't been this happy since my older sister Arwen had come back from Lorien for the summer. Still, there were a lot of things that go wrong with this visit...

* * *

***(Legolas P.O.V)***

I watched as Yavien walked back down the hall with a smile. She always had been the most excitable child of Lord Elrond. Even the twins admitted it. I turned back to my friends.

"You heard her. Two hours until lunch." I said. Faeleth rolled her eyes.

"We aren't deaf, Legolas. We did hear her." She said with a grin. I shook my head mockingly and walked into the room I had been assigned. My bags had been placed in the corner of the room and there was a bowl of water on a little table next to the bed, and a fire crackled merrily in the grate. I smiled.

"Almost exactly as I left it." I muttered approvingly. Cevenor did his job well.  
Rivendell had always taken my breath away. The valley was simply beautiful, but in Spring, it was even more so.  
After cleaning up a little, I walked out on to the balcony and breathed deeply, the cool, late morning air filling my lungs. As I breathed out, there was a knock at the door. I turned around.

"Come in." I called. The door swung open and Thanguron stepped inside and smiled.

"Well I see that you've settled in." He laughed. I laughed too and stepped back into the room.

"Yes, indeed I have, Than. What about you and Fae?" I asked. At that moment, Faeleth walked into the room.

"Well, I don't know about Thanguron, but I am well and truly settled in!" She said, walking towards us. She had changed out of her travelling clothes and into a dark blue dress that matched her eyes. Thanguron blushed as soon as he saw her and turned away. Fae smiled and blushed too. I raised my eyebrows. I had long suspected that the two of them liked one another, but now it was obvious. I cleared my throat and my friends turned to me.

"When you're quite done, the bell for lunch is supposed to go-" I broke off as the bell rang. Thanguron shrugged.

"Now, I guess." He finished for me. We all laughed and walked out of the room and down the hall for lunch. Fae and Than walked behind me as they had forgotten the way to the hall. I smiled as I heard them whispering to one another.

_Down the left hallway, up the stairs to the right...Ah! Here we are! _I thought to myself. I pushed open the door in front of me and walked inside with Faeleth and Than following.

"Legolas!" I heard a small voice cry out and I turned just in time to catch the boy flying towards me. I laughed and swung him around before setting him back down on the ground.

"Hello, Estel. I see that you've missed me!" I said, still laughing. Estel giggled. and hugged me around the middle, which was about as high as he could reach. I knelt down so that he could hug me properly.

"I did miss you. More than Dan and Ro!" Estel said. I nodded and smiled. Someone cleared their throat and we both looked up. Elrond, Yavien and the twins were sitting at the table, waiting for us. The twins and Yavien were trying desperately to hold in their laughter, while their father was looking at us with one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, _h__îr nín._" I said, letting go of the human boy and walking up to the table. Behind me, Fae and Than were in the same state as Elrond's children. When we sat down at the table, Elladan and Elrohir immediately started a conversation with Faeleth and Thanguron. I shook my head._  
_

_Well, now there goes my thoughts of a peaceful visit, _I thought with a smile.

"Legolas?" Yavien called. I looked up at Elrond's youngest child as she smiled at me.

"Yes?" I replied. She dropped her voice so that only I could hear her.

"I was wondering, could I talk to you after lunch?" She asked softly. I nodded.

"Of course." I whispered back. "Meet you in the gardens?" Yavien nodded. I smiled. Obviously everyone had missed us.  
Once I had finished my lunch, I stood up and faced Elrond, but before I could say anything, the Lord of Imladris spoke first.

"You are free to do as you please, so take some time to wander around. I do not mind, as long as you don't try to injure yourself this time." He said, and there was amusement evident in his tone. I grinned and bowed.

"Trust me, my lord, I wouldn't do anything of the sort unless your children were involved." I said, grinning at the twins. The brothers grinned back, and I exited the room, heading for the gardens.

_Honestly,_ I thought as I walked down the path to the gardens. _Those twins are the very definition of trouble. Hopefully things won't go wrong this time..._

I smiled to myself. I had missed being here. I was more at ease in Imladris than I was at home. Although that wasn't hard. There were no giant spiders trying to take over the realm. Still, there were a lot of things that go wrong with this visit...

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry it took me a little while to update, but school was getting in the way, along with my sister's basketball games and my archery lessons. Anyway, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am so incredibly sorry about the delay, but I've had a ton of homework to catch up on (and I'm only getting more!). But I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will update as soon as possible. Thanks!**

* * *

***(Yavien P.O.V)***

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Legolas and I sat in the gardens by the river, watching the Bruinen flow past us. I shifted slightly.

"Well, do you remember your last visit?" I asked. The elven prince chuckled slightly.

"You mean with the prank war and your father getting really annoyed?" He asked. I laughed and lay back on the grass.

"Well, yes. But I was thinking of the other part of that visit." I replied hesitantly, looking up at Legolas. The prince was still looking at the river, but I could've sworn that there was a slight blush creeping across his fair features.

"Oh. That part." He said quietly. I sat up again, staring straight ahead.

"I know that look." I stated jokingly. He looked at me and smiled softly.

"What look?"

"The one you get when you're thinking. Your lips quirk up at the edges and your eyes go all mysteriously distant." I said. Legolas just laughed.

"You must pay a lot of attention to notice those things." He stated slyly. It was my turn to blush as Legolas laughed again. He lay down next to me and put his hand next to mine. My heart was racing.

"So, by that part, were you thinking about when we…" I trailed off as Legolas turned over and rested his head in his hands.

"I meant that little moment when we in the forest on that hunting trip and you fell and, uh, well you know what happened next."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on, Yave. Stop jumping through the trees and help us carry all of this back!" Elladan called. We'd all been out hunting and Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Thanguron were taking the meat back to the house. Faeleth was back at the house taking care of Estel. I was up in the trees away from the twins, as the prank war was still going. I looked down from the tree that I was perched on and rolled my eyes._

"_Why? You seem to being fine on your own." I grinned. The twins looked at one another and grinned. I glared at them. "Don't you even dare." I growled. The twins just shrugged. Legolas and Thanguron grinned at them._

"_Why don't you lot go ahead. I get the feeling that your sister doesn't trust you that much after this mornings 'incident'." Legolas said, aiming the last comment at my brothers. Than and the twins just shrugged and continued towards the house. After a little while, the prince looked up at me._

"_Are they gone?" I asked him. He nodded. I swung down from the tree quickly and landed silently on the ground beside him. "You are right, you know. I don't trust because of this morning." I said, looking down path. Legolas walked a little way ahead, laughing quietly._

"_It wasn't that funny! It took me ages to get that flour out of my hair." I grumbled. The prince turned and shook his head._

"_Sorry, Lady Yavien, but it really was funny." He said. I sighed._

"_How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Yavien?"_

"_I apologise, _Lady _Yavien." He said mockingly. I reached for him but he dodged away, laughing. I followed, trying to get him for calling me Lady, when I tripped over a root. I stumbled into Legolas, bringing him down with me. When we hit the ground, our lips met. It was only quick for I pulled away with a gasp._

"_I'm so sorry, Legolas!" I cried, standing back up quickly. The prince sat up with a shocked expression on his face. "I didn't mean to do that, Your Highness, it was a complete accident, I swear." I continued. Legolas just stood up and straightened his tunic. Clearing his throat, he said, "No matter. It was an accident, that's all." But his face, as red as it was, said something different._

"_Um, we should probably go back to the house." I said quietly, a blush spreading over my features._

"_Yes, we probably should." He said, staring at me for a little before walking away. I ran to catch up with him. After a little while, the prince stopped as a sudden thought came to him. "Don't mention this to anyone." He muttered. I nodded silently._

"_Agreed. My brothers would ever let me forget." I said. We walked the rest of the way in silence, the thought of what had happened still going through our heads._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

"It was an accident, Legolas. Nothing more." I said quickly, though sometimes I wish that it hadn't been. Legolas sat up as I said that.

"Well, I think that it could have been something more, but…well…" He was cut off by a low rumbling growl in the distance. I frowned slightly.

"What was that?" I asked, glancing at Legolas. He was already on his feet and staring up at the sky.

"I don't know." He said, looking down at me. My frown deepened slightly. Before I could say anything to him, another low rumble sounded from across the river. Legolas' eyes narrowed and he picked up his bow, which had been sitting beside him. "Get back up to the house. Tell your brothers or your father to get down here, and quickly!"

"Why?" I asked, but I stood up anyway.

"Orcs. About twenty." The prince spat. He turned to me. "Yavien, hurry! They're close." He said. I immediately jumped into action, bolting up the hill as fast as my dress would allow me, tripping once or twice. When I made it to the house, I went in search of the twins and my father.

"_Ada! Ada!" _I cried as I ran through the house. As I rushed past my father's study, he walked out in time to stop me running.

"What is it, _iell-nín_?" He asked, holding my shoulders. I was silent for a second as I tried to catch my breath.

"_Ada, _Legolas is down by the river. He told me to come get you or the twins." I said quickly.

"Whatever for?" My father asked.

"Orcs. Twenty of them. I didn't see them, but Legolas said that they were close."

Elrond's eyes widened.

"Go find your brothers and Thanguron. Tell them what has happened." He said. "I'll go down now. After you've told the others, I want you to go find Faeleth and Estel. Stay with them until we return."

"But _ada_-" I protested, but my father shook his head quickly.

"No objections! I cannot risk you getting hurt, _penneth._ Besides, I need one of my best warriors to stay protect the Halls. Please, just stay here, Yavien."

I nodded and ran out of the study in search of the twins.

* * *

***(Legolas P.O.V)***

'_Honestly, can't I just have one day where nothing goes wrong?' _I thought as I strung an arrow to my bow. I scanned the trees for the orcs that I'd heard earlier. Of course that choose _now _to attack.

"Legolas!"

I turned at the call to see Thanguron, the twins and Lord Elrond coming towards me. I nodded to them and turned back to the river. At least I wasn't alone.

"What are we dealing with, Your Highness?" Than asked.

"I'm not certain if it is just orcs. At first, I thought it was, but then there were a few howls." I said, still scanning the trees.

"Warg riders?" One of the twins asked. I shrugged.

"As I said, I'm not certain."

A long howl pierced the air, louder than the others I'd heard. A few twigs snapped in the forest across the river and the undergrowth parted to reveal a warg and its rider.

"I guess that answers my question." The twin said dejectedly. I smiled grimly and released my arrow, watching as it hit the rider in the forehead. The orc fell forward with a cry and the warg fled back into the forest.  
Then all hell broke loose as an entire pack of warg riders burst out of the trees and began making their way across the river. Elrond called to his sons to draw their weapons and I glanced over at Thanguron. He nodded at me and drew his sword. I ran behind the others, scaling the closest tree and crouching on one of the branches. I drew two arrows, holding one in my hand holding my bow and holding the other to the string. I took aim and fired, knocking down another warg rider, and quickly firing the next arrow. One by one the riders and their mounts fell, the dead being swept down the river. After a little while, the orcs and wargs finally made it across the river and were immediately set upon by Elrond, Thanguron and the twins. I watched the others fight for a while before firing upon the enemy once again. I hoped the others were safe in the Halls. Ten minutes later, all the wargs and riders had been defeated. I jumped down from the tree.

"Is everyone okay?" Elrond called. Than and I nodded, confirming that we were fine. But one of the twins didn't seem to be.

"El, are you okay?" I asked, walking over to them. The uninjured twin nodded, but when he realised that he wasn't the one I was talking to, he turned to his brother.

"Dan? Are you okay?" He asked. Now that I could tell them apart, I said, "Elladan, if you're injured, we need to know."

The elder twin shook his head and looked up at us.

"I'm fine. Just checking on Yavien." He said. I nodded.

"I forgot about your sibling bond. Is she okay?" I asked. Elladan began to nod, but then a loud, piercing scream rent the air.

* * *

**Mwhahahaha! All your waiting for this! What's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Again I'm really, really sorry for the delay, but I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. I'm thinking of doing about 6 chapters. Thank you for reading this. Please review if you liked this, because reviews make me happy!**


End file.
